


At the Store

by Sorrows_Ending



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Humor, hyuk is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrows_Ending/pseuds/Sorrows_Ending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon suffers a lot. It's hard being Sanghyuk's hyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Store

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in less than an hour. I apologize for all the mistakes this may have. I tried to be funny. Tried is the key word.

Taekwoon hates Hakyeon.

Ok, no he doesn’t. He loves Hakyeon, he really does (although he would never admit it out loud). He’s a really good friend and a great leader. Taekwoon wouldn’t trust anyone else to lead VIXX. But he hates that Hakyeon makes him do things. Like now.

Taekwoon thinks going to the grocery store all together is a little unnecessary. There’s really no need. He can stay at home alone while the others go. Yet Hakyeon insists they go as a group, saying that this is much needed “bonding time”, and that the group needs this little outing to “reconnect” with each. Never mind that they live with each other. And share rooms. And see each other everyday. But when Hakyeon has an idea, almost nothing can stop it. So Taekwoon can do nothing but tag along.

They arrive soon and Wonshik and Hakyeon have taken off, and by the sparkle in the leader’s eyes, are headed toward the banana milk section. Jaehwan is hanging off Hongbin’s arm and Hongbin is pretending to look annoyed but is failing in hiding his dimples at Jaehwan’s ahjumma act. So that leaves him with…

“Hyung!” 

….Sanghyuk. Taekwoon sighs and turns to the youngest of the group.

“Hyung! Where should we go? What kind of snacks do you want? I want those candies we ate last time. They were so good. Can we get them? Please?” Sanghyuk manages to say all of this in one breath and Taekwoon wonders how he’s not blue in the face. Taekwoon sighs again. He shouldn’t let the maknae have sweets. He will just be hyper and all over the place, and a sugar high kid is not what he wants to deal with right now. The denial is right on the tip of his tongue when Sanghyuk does _the thing._

Sanghyuk claims he hate doing aegyo and acting cute, which saddens Hakyeon because he wants a cute maknae. Taekwoon really doesn’t care whether or not Sanghyuk does aegyo because it doesn’t really concern him. If the kid doesn’t like it, then it’s whatever. However, Taekwoon is pretty sure Sanghyuk knows his aegyo powers because he’s doing _the thing._  

Sanghyuk’s big brown eyes are blinking cutely at him, a slight pout of the lips strengthening its effect. It’s almost ridiculous because here’s this kid who’s now taller than him (a fact Taekwoon grudgingly has to acknowledge) acting cute. He looks like a little puppy, begging for scraps.

 Taekwoon really, really likes puppies.

 “Fine,” he says.

 The maknae whoops in victory and grabs Taekwoon’s arms, dragging him to the sweets section. Taekwoon already feels the regret sinking in

 ~~~~~~~

18,000 won and 10 minutes later, Sanghyuk is bouncing around, an aftermath of the sweets and Taekwoon is ready to dump him with Hakyeon.  His initial annoyance disappears when he notices that they are in the noodles section. It’s been a while since he’s cooked something. He’s picking up some pasta noodles when Sanghyuk bumps into him, his arms full of instant ramen. 

“Oh, are you gonna cook something tonight? You should. You need practice. Remember when you lost to my cooking on One Fine Day? “Sanghyuk chirps happily. Taekwoon’s eye twitches.  That _brat._ He hits the back of his head with the pack of noodles and Sanghyuk just laughs, not even bothered in the slightest. He dumps the instant ramen in the basket Taekwoon carries and bounces off, most likely to harass Hongbin. Taekwoon sighs. Has he lost his touch? Why isn’t this kid afraid of him anymore? He used to run away. Now he just laughs in his face.

Taekwoon misses the old days.

 ~~~~~

Unfortunately, Sanghyuk has skipped his way back to being a thorn in Taekwoon’s side and somehow they have wandered over to the toy section. Taekwoon is considering pulling out his phone and actually calling Hakyeon. Desperate times call for desperate measures. As Sanghyuk teases him, (‘Oh, does hyung like pinkeu dolls?’) Taekwoon has to remind himself that murder is illegal. He will go to jail. Do not do it.

His fingers are about to press the call button when he feels something being placed on his head and a flash of light. He blinks the spots out of his eyes to see Sanghyuk impishly smiling. That’s never a good sign.

“This is a good photo hyung! You look really cute. Hashtag cuteLeo, hashtag catLeo. And done!” Sanghyuk tweets the photo off. Taekwoon feels for the thing on top of his head and pulls off cat ears. _Pink_ cat ears. 

“Hyuk-ah,” Taekwoon softly says. “You’re dead.”

Sanghyuk runs.

 ~~~~~~

‘Damn,’ Taekwoon thinks. ‘The kid is fast.’ He catches his breath, looking around for the mischievous maknae. He’s nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, hyung!” 

Taekwoon turns to see Jaehwan and Hongbin walking over, both their hands full with bags.

 “We just finished shopping and we are gonna go to the car and head back first. We’re pretty tired. See you back at the dorm?’ Taekwoon nods at Hongbin’s words and the pair leave.

There’s still no sign of Sanghyuk when Taekwoon runs into Wonshik and Hakyeon, the former carrying all the shopping bags and the latter happily sipping his banana milk.

“Hey, we are about done. Did the others already leave in the other car?” Wonshik asks. Taekwoon nods. “Are you ready to head out?” Taekwoon nods his head again. Finally. He just wants to go home and sleep after being terrorized all day.

"Where’s Sanghyukkie?’ Hakyeon questions. 

Oh. He must still in the store.   _But they don’t know that._

This is his chance.

“Sanghyuk left with the others. It’s just me,” Taekwoon replies. 

“Oh great! Then we can just leave. C’mon!” Wonshik and Hakyeon walk out, and Taekwoon is about to follow them when he gets an idea.

“Wait, I forgot something. I’ll meet you back in the car. “

“Don’t take too long,” Hakyeon nags. Taekwoon just rolls his eyes and watches the two exit. He makes sure he can no longer see them before he makes his way to one of the registers.

 “Excuse me?” Taekwoon gently asks. The counter girl looks up and almost has a heart attack when she sees who has just spoken to her. Taekwoon just chicly blinks.

 “Y-yes?”

“I lost my friend, Sanghyuk. Can I make an announcement?”

“Of course.”

 She hands him the phone and he takes it.

“Goodbye, you little shit”

 ~~~~~

“I CAN’T BELIEVE WE LEFT OUR BABY AT THE STORE.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO OUR CHILD.”

“Easily.”

_“TAEKWOON!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this post for everything: http://rudeslove.tumblr.com/post/140880080065/at-the-store


End file.
